


Welcome to Falsettoland!

by honeybun_haz



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, HOMOSEXUAL FATHER WITH CHILDREN, Harry as WHIZZER, Louis as MARVIN, M/M, MAJOR MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, Niall and Liam ARE the lesbians from next door, Trina is my QUEEN, breakups and getting back togethers, but not lesbians obv., eleanor as TRINA, like i fucking cry all the time, my son - Freeform, nancy reagan - Freeform, ok i'll stop, very very sad, watch the recording because like it slaps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 03:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybun_haz/pseuds/honeybun_haz
Summary: The Falsetto AU no one asked for except myself.I've been obsessed with The Falsettos for like two years, and I've always wanted a larry au of it but no one knew about it so I was hoping for nothing. I finally after however many years decided to suck it up and write it myself. It's probably gonna be shit because i don't know how to write. Anywho here's Welcome to Falsettoland the Larry au!!!!Here's the actual link to the stage musical. I suggest you watch it because it's so fucking good and my king Andrew Rannells and queen Stephanie J. Block are in it and it SLAPS!The Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yoPp9D7Zcks





	Welcome to Falsettoland!

 

Hello Darlings, The I have removed the first chapter of this work because I did not like how it was written. That being said I've left this work for a bit (couple months I believe) and I'm now looking at it from new eyes. I will start writing it soon, but I have no idea when. I just started classes and I'm currently busy with a couple of things, but while all of this is happening I will try and write in between. Thank you for being understanding and I will try and get the first chapter as soon as possible. All the love to you, Treat People With Kindness xx

 


End file.
